A Turn In Time
by pseudopsycha
Summary: An accident that led to her preventing herself from falling and him unable to do so.


**A Turn In Time**

ooo

"Happy birthday!"

"Good night!"

"Love you!"

"Yeah, we love you, Hermione!"

She laughed. "Thanks. Good night, Harry, Ron. I love you, too." She continued to trek up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

She entered the circular room quietly, not wanting to wake up the two pretty girls slumbering peacefully inside. Decorated in red and gold, the room itself was beautiful. Three beds were pushed up against the wall with equal spaces in between, where one would find beautifully carved mahogany desks and closets for each girl living there.

Sitting in front of her school trunk, she opened it and placed her best friends' gifts inside-Ron's being a book titled _Decoding Ancient Runes_ (she wanted to get a copy of it for ages, and he just picked it up without even knowing what it is about and only because there was a silver rose in between the pages) and Harry's being a necklace.

She reconsidered the latter's gift. She stared at it for a while. It was gold. Except for the jewels in the pendant, everything was gold. The pendant was lightning-shaped, embedded with rubies. Harry said it was so she won't forget him. She laughed, said she would never and added a kiss to his cheek as a thank you. He just smiled sheepishly. She didn't know if it's true gold or not-it probably is, with the Potters' fortune-but she still took great care of it either way. Harry was a really great friend. He held a special place in her heart. And that meant that whatever he gives her, she kept close to her heart.

She clasped the golden necklace around her neck. It fit perfectly.

She stood up, and at the same time was pulling a pair of pyjamas from her disorganized trunk when the heavy tome she threw haphazardly inside fell further in, and with a sickening crack, she heard some kind of glass break inside.

She stopped on her way to the lavatory.

She scooped the thick book up, before proceeding to check what damage was done inside her trunk. She rummaged through more clothes and finally found what she was looking for.

Surrounded by shirts and jeans threw carelessly to the side, a thick tome opened in her lap, Hermione Granger held up and admired her time turner. Her time turner which is not really her property. Her time turner which she only nicked from the Department of Mysteries back in her fifth year. Her time turner which now held a crack on the southern part of the hour glass.

It was a really traumatizing experience, the way she got this time turner. The remaining members of Dumbledore's Army-the ones who stood by Harry and braved the Death Eaters-got separated. And with a rotten luck as Hermione's, she got separated _alone_ and without any one to help her. She ran. Without knowing where she was going, she ran as fast as she can. She got back to the first room they entered, and opened another door, which led her to the Time Room.

She found herself in a room quite unlike the others they entered. The room was hexagon in shape and was high as Gryffindor tower. It was lit with only a chandelier at the top and six torches for each corner. And on four of the walls were shelves of lots and lots of time turners. One side said _Hours_. The others said _Day_, _Month_, and _Year_. And on the wall opposite the entrance, was a huge hour glass. She never understood what that meant; she never had time to analyze and look closely at it. She grabbed a time turner from one of the shelves and bolted.

The device suddenly glowed, taking her mind back to the present. At first, it was faint, thus she wasn't able to notice it as she mused about her past. But it got brighter by the minute. And when it was surrounded with a warm golden glow, time was like slowing down. Hermione saw her hands let go of the device, and it fell slowly to the floor. Like when watching an action movie, and the protagonist is going to shoot the enemy in slow motion.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley barging in the room, wands in hand.

ooo

_"Hey." A voice said._

A man?

_Feeling like she was going to throw her guts up, she tried to utter a reply, but what only came out was, "Urgh."_

_A low and _definitely_ manly chuckle was heard._

_She opened one eye. And then the other. A face was silhouetted in front of her. "Who-" Cough. Her throat felt like it was scratched by her ginger-furred cat. "Who are you?"_

_"No need for that now, love. For now, go back to sleep. You need to go back. You'll see soon."_

_But she never heard what he said at the end, because, at the word 'love,' Hermione, hearing a voice as pleasing to the ear as the man's, already drifted back to unconsciousness._

ooo

Elena Salvatore had a decent job, even for a pureblood squib shunned by her own family. But that is completely another story.

Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, just gave birth to her first born yesterday. Elena was tasked to look after the baby boy. Pretty easy job.

Except when something unusual happens.

But, she already covered that.

See, the boy was gifted without a doubt. His magic was uncontrollable. There was no day in St. Mungo's since the boy's birth where a spark of magic does not come from Room 718 in the seventh floor of the building. So, there were always times when she comes in to feed the baby, she sees him playing with a green apple that was definitely not in the room before; or when she is cooing him to sleep, she gets random bursts of his dreams _literally_.

Armed with the new sensational song of Catalina Warbeck, and ready to face a new day and the random bursts of magic of her lovely patient, Elena made her way to his room.

She stood stock still in the doorway as she saw the curly-haired brunette with chocolate brown eyes cooing at Draco Malfoy.

The girl looked up. Their eyes locked, so Elena never noticed the girl moving her right arm.

Whatever readying she did or song she hummed, did not ready her for the Stunning spell headed her way.

* * *

Word count: 1090

AN: Okay, so I've had this idea since forever and I only found time right now to actually write it. I hope you guys like it. Read and review! *u* By the way, thank you to **harryeffingpotter** (of Tumblr) for making me write this now!


End file.
